


batsu game

by pizzallate



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, drinking mention, guess whos back to ruin everything good in the world, m to be safe!!!, they're overage and living alone together in this, yeah its me!!!!heck yeah!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzallate/pseuds/pizzallate
Summary: He proposes a game he's already lost."Hey, Yuta-kun, let's play."





	batsu game

**Author's Note:**

> its like. 5am,and i wrote this on the notepad program so im pretty sure there must be a lot of stuff spelled wrong and im sorry if so i tried!!!my best!!please!!!!love me!!!
> 
> also honorable mention @ my friend Ä who talked to me the whole night almost about drunk twins and got this idea on my head i l ove u

He proposes a game he's already lost.

"Hey, Yuta-kun, let's play."

A long term game, that could be as short as one day or as long as few years. A game that's honestly pretty fucked up, but wants his brother to play with him anyway. There's no way he'd be doing this had he been sober, doesn't want to destroy their relationship, but he's drank too much, and alcohol is making it hard to think about what's wrong or right.

There's a tilt of his brother's head, a sign he's listening, 'keep going', and Hinata grins at him, sits besides him on the couch, closer than he usually does, watching as his twin's brows burrow slightly, trying to make sense of his unusual action, "We'll go to our room, we'll get undressed, and then you'll fuck your onii-chan hard enough I won't be able to get up in the morning, hm~♪" Yuta's eyes widen at that, face going red, and for a second Hinata thinks that maybe he's read it all wrong, the signals, those touches, those green eyes that lingered on his body for way too long- but then Yuta bites at his own lower lip, and he can see him quickly glancing in the direction of their shared bedroom, and _bingo_ , "What do you think?"

The seconds that pass by are long and makes him more and more anxious, slightly regretful- he sees Yuta look quickly at the beer cans on the table, and he knows what the other is thinking- 'I shouldn't do this, aniki would never propose something like this, we're drunk, I have to refuse-' and even though he's starting to regret starting this, his hand still reaches out, resting his palm on Yuta's warm cheek, making him look at _him_ , and nothing else, and Hinata leans forward, closer and closer and closer until he can feel the younger twin's breath against his lips, and he locks in there, refuses to move either closer or away, and sees the reluctancy disappear from his eyes, want taking it's place-

"You said it was a game," comes the breathy words, and Hinata has to stop the whine that wants to leave his throat- Yuta's tone was so suddenly different, and he didn't know he could sound like that, voice low and raspy, making shivers go down his spine, "what's the losing condition?" those words were sweeter than honey- _Yuta wants to play_ \- and he can't stop himself, leans forward, and is met with enthusiasm, and it's a kiss that overwhelms him whole, leaves his throat burning- as if he'd just swallowed spoons of pure sugar. It burnt and tickled, suffocating, filled his lungs with something nearly unbearable- gasping as his twin's lips finally left his alone- it was a struggle to remember how to breathe, and he tries to think, what had been the question again? It's hard to remember, skin burning with each kiss that follows up his jawline, words being said way too low muffled by his skin which he couldn't understand, but was sure that were just as sweet if not more as before- it seemed like a switch was triggered, Yuta finally losing it.

His nails are digging at his twin's shoulders, wanting- needing some sort of support, because he felt like he was made of jelly at this moment, and it seems like Yuta notices- a chuckle leaving his mouth, hot breath against his ear raising goosebumps on his arms.

Ah, right, he remembers now- the question, though it seemed like Yuta didn't even care anymore- "It's a secret♪," he laughs, and there's a second of confusion before Yuta remembers it himself, but there are more important things to do, now, instead of keeping that conversation.

Hinata wonders what would be Yuta's reaction if he told him- that the one who falls in love first loses, and that the game's been decided before it even truly began. Well, it's not like it matters, not like his sweet little brother will ever find out, right?


End file.
